simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bart wird ein Genie
Bart wird ein Genie '''(US-Titel ''Bart the Genius'') ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Die Simpsons. Sie lief zum ersten Mal in den USA am 14. Januar 1990 auf FOX. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Folge erfolgte am 20. September 1991 vom ZDF. Episode '''Tafelgag *'Deutsche Version: '''Ich darf keine Kreide verschwenden *'Originalversion:' I will not waste chalk 'Couchgag' Die Familie quetscht sich auf der Couch, bis Bart herausgeschleudert wird und vor den Fernseher prallt. Handlung Familie Simpsons spielt Scrabble im Wohnzimmer, mit dem Bemühen, Barts Wortschatz für den bevorstehenden Eignungstest zu erweitern. Dieser hat jedoch keinen Spaß und beendet das Spiel mit dem von ihm erfundenem Wort "Kwyjibo". Bevor er das Zimmer verlassen kann, greift Homer nach ihm, und zwingt Bart das Wort zu definieren. Bart definiert schließlich das Wort als einen Begriff für einen großen, dummen, nordamerikanischen Affen ohne Kinn und mit Drang zur Glatzenbildung. Marge fügt noch eine Kleinigkeit zur Definition hinzu, was dazu führt, dass der verärgerte Homer Bart aus dem Zimmer jagt. Am nächsten Tag sprüht Bart auf dem Schulhof ein Graffiti an die Schulwand. Milhouse beobachtet, wie der Klassenstreber Martin Prince bei Schulrektor Skinner petzt und informiert ihn über das Gesehene. Als Rektor Skinner ankommt, prüft er die Hände aller Kinder, die sich in der Nähe der Wand aufhielten, und erwischt Bart. Daraufhin fordert Skinner ihn auf, nach dem Unterricht in seinem Büro zu erscheinen. Als die Kinder in die Klasse zurückkehren, entschuldigt sich Martin bei Bart und sagt, dass er nur die Schändung der Schule verhindern wollte, doch Bart weist ihn zurück mit den Worten "''Friss meine Shorts". Als der Unterricht beginnt, reicht Mrs. Krabappel die Eignungstests aus. Während des Test hat Bart große Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. Mrs. Krabappel gibt ihn den Tipp, seine Visiualisierung nur auf die Aufgabe zu richten. Leider wandelt sich diese für Bart in einen Tagtraum und er wird erst geweckt, als Martin ausruft, er hätte den Test nun beendet. Er wird in eine Ecke des Raumes geschickt und liest, während die anderen Kinder den Test beenden. Als die Lehrerin Bart den Rücken zukehrt, greift er Martins Test und schreibt darauf seinen Namen. Auf sein eigenes Blatt schreibt er Martins Namen. Später am Tag finden sich Homer und Marge in Rektor Skinners ein, um über Barts Verhalten zu sprechen. Als Rektor Skinner gerade einen Verweis für Bart aussprechen will, informiert ihn seine Sekretärin über den dringenden Wunsch des Schulpsychaters Dr. Loren Pryror, ihn zu sehen. Als Dr. Pryror dazu stößt, gibt er bekannt, dass Bart höchstwahrscheinlich hochbegabt ist und einen IQ von 216 hat. Er begründet Barts schlechte Noten durch allgemeine Unterforderung. Er schlägt vor, Bart an eine Schule für Hochbegabte zu schicken. Rektor Skinner und Bart sind beide sofort einverstanden und die Familie verlässt verdutzt das Büro. Am nächsten Tag dreht sich am Frühstückstisch alles um das neue Wunderkind Bart. Nur Lisa bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und zweifelt an der Geschichte. Nach dem Frühstück besucht Bart zum ersten Mal das "Enriched Learning Center" für hochbegabte Kinder. Im Klassenzimmer stellt Mrs. Mellon, die Klassenlehrerin, die anderen Kinder vor und zeigt Bart den Klassenraum. Sie erklärt Bart das Prinzip des eigenständigen Lernens und fordert ihn auf seine eigene Regeln zu machen. Als die Kinder eine Diskussion über den freien Willen führen, ist Bart mehr als überfordert. Beim Mittagessen versucht Bart die Kinder mit seinen üblichen unrealistischen Tauschgeschäften zu veralbern und scheitert dabei kläglich. Die anderen Schüler merken schnell, dass Bart nicht besonders klug ist und lachen ihn aus. Als Bart zuhause von seinem enttäuschendem ersten Tag erzählt, schlägt Homer vor, er solle die Kinder auf eine Schokoladenmilch einladen. Anschließend kommt Marge vorbei und berichtet, sie habe Karten für die Oper besorgt um Barts Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Am nächsten Tag fühlt sich Bart in der Schule noch dümmer als am Tag zuvor. Auf dem Weg nach Hause trifft er seine Freunde aus der alten Schule und begrüßt sie. Diese behandeln ihn jedoch wie einen Nerd und sagen ihm, er soll sich lieber von ihnen fern halten. Als Marge später beim Abendessen bemerkt, wie deprimiert Bart ist, versucht sie ihn mit Karten für das Filmfestival aufzuheitern. Als dieser zögert, sagt Homer, dass er nicht muss, wenn er nicht möchte. Bart überlegt alles zuzugeben, doch er verwirft diese Idee, aus Angst, seinen Vater zu enttäuschen. Als Bart am nächsten Schultag eine Explosion bei einem chemischen Experiment verursacht, wird er zu Dr. Pryror geschickt. Dieser denkt, dass Bart noch immer nicht genug gefordert wird, doch Bart schlägt vor wieder an die Springfield Grundschule zu gehen. Als Begründung erfindet Bart eine Ausrede und erklärt, er wolle lieber das Verhalten normaler Kinder und ihren Alltag studieren. Dr. Pryror stimmt dem zu und fordert Bart auf, eine schriftliche Präsentation seiner Idee zu schreiben, während er selbst mit Rektor Skinner spricht. Als Bart schließlich an der Präsentation verzweifelt, gibt er auf und schreibt stattdessen ein Geständnis. Anschließend liest Dr. Pryror das Geständnis und Bart geht nach Hause um auch dort zu gestehen. Daraufhin jagt Homer Bart durch das Haus und versucht, ihn zu würgen. Bart schließt sich in seinem Zimmer ein und verspottet seinen Vater durch die Tür. Charaktere Anspielungen Familie Simpson spielt das Spiel Scrabble. Hier muss der Spieler einzelne Buchstaben auf einem Brett zu einem sinnvollen Wort legen, um Punkte zu erhalten. Ian sagt, nach (Sigmund) Freud wird das Unterbewusstsein von Kindheitserinnerungen geprägt. Freud (1856-1939) wurde weltweit als Begründer der Psychoanalyse bekannt. Anatoli Karpow (*23. Mai 1951, russischer Schachgroßmeister) ist auf einem Schulkoffer zu sehen. Die Simpsons schauen sich die Oper Carmen von Georges Bizet an. Die Uraufführung fand am 3. März 1875 statt. Maggie baut anfangs einen Bauklotz-Turm mit den Buchstaben EMCSQU, einem Teil der englisch ausgeschriebenen Formel E=mc2 des Physikers Albert Einstein (1879-1955). Ein Bild von ihm hängt im Büro von Dr. Pryor Außerdem erwähnt ihn Homer, als er Bart badet und meint, dass er die Glühbirne erfunden hätte. Dr. Pryor vergleicht Barts Arbeit mit den Studien Jane Goodalls über Schimpansen. Valerie Jane Goodall (*3. April 1934) ist eine britische Verhaltensforscherin, die 1960 begann, das Verhalten von Schimpansen im Gombe-Stream-Nationalpark in Tansania zu untersuchen Trivia *Homer kennt das Wort „oxidieren“ (engl. oxidize) nicht, das beim Scrabblespielen bereits auf seinem Bänkchen liegt. *Barts Graffiti hat einen Sachschaden von 75$ verursacht. * Diese Episode hat Parallelen zur Episode: Der Musterschüler: Ähnliches Thema ect. *Bücher, die im Regal der Schule der Hochbegabten stehen: **Plato - Platon **Puskin – Alexandr Puskin **Wana by Emile Zola – Emile Zola **Shakespeare I–XV – William Shakespeare **Dante's Inferno – Göttliche Komödie **Moby Dick – Herman Melville **Ilias - Homer **Odyssey - Homer **Balzak – Honore de Balzac **Weitere Bücher: Quantum Mechanics, Life of Leonardo, Crime & Punishment, Paradise Lost, Babylonian Myths, Design of Computers, Astrophysics Hinter den Kulissen Vorspann Der Vorspann unterscheidet sich leicht von den restlichen Episoden: * Das Simpsons-Logo erscheint in einem dunkler blauem Himmel mit einigen Wolken. * Die Schule ist weiß, statt orange. * Der Hintergrund der Szene, in der Bart aus der Schule skatet, ist grob gezeichnet. * Im Kraftwerk steht statt Mr. Burns und Smithers ein glatzköpfiger Mann, der ein Sandwich mit einer Zange isst. * Die Wände des Supermarktes sind rot. * Lisa spielt ein schrilleres Saxophon Solo, welches lila und Blau gefärbt ist. * Als Homer den Riegel aus dem Fenster wirft, landet es in der Nähe von Moes Taverne. * Als Bart durch die Stadt skatet, stiehlt er ein Bus-Schild aus einer Gruppe Menschen. * Marge und Maggie fahren in einer roten Limousine nach Hause. * Lisa fährt mit einem Stapel Bücher und ihrem Saxophon auf ihrem Fahrrad nach Hause. * Liesa kommt früher nach Hause, so dass Homer nur Marge ausweichen muss, als er in die Garage fährt. * Das Garagentor ist rot, die Linien auf der Frontseite fehlen. * Der Fernseher ist braun mit einem dunkelblauen Bildschirm. Produktion *'Autor:' Jon Vitti *'Regie:' David Silvermann en:Bart the Genius es:Bart the Genius fr:Bart le génie id:Bart si Jenius it:Bart il genio ja:バートは天才？ pl:Bart the Genius pt:Bart, o gênio ru:Барт - гений Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 1